


cowl and ring

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: couple of 3/5 sentence prompt fills from tumblr!fakir/mytho: superhero auahiru/mytho: utena au
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Mytho (Princess Tutu), Fakir/Mytho (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 3





	cowl and ring

**fakir/mytho, superhero au, 3 sentences**

“I’m not your knight in shining armor, sir, I can’t keep saving you from the bad guys every time they want daddy’s ransom money.”

Siegfried–or, as Fakir knows him with his cowl and vigilante identity off, Mytho–smiles at him. “Could have fooled me.”

* * *

**ahiru/mytho, utena au, 5 sentences**

The rose signet weighs heavy on Ahiru’s thin finger. “The Rose Bride is a boy…isn’t that kinda weird?”

Mytho looks up from his lunch and fixes his calm, almost blank stare on Ahiru. “Is it really so strange, Miss Ahiru?”

“U-uh, no, maybe not…not any weirder than the rest of this stuff!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
